


Be Quiet

by lazykyun



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Dysfunctional Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, I changed the title, Interns & Internships, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow Build, Unexpected story line
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-05
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2018-11-28 07:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11413053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazykyun/pseuds/lazykyun
Summary: A tyrannical superior. An odd senior. A clingy ex-boyfriend. And there's Changkyun living his intern life normally in a relatively small design firm until..............(changed the work title from Gravity to Be Quiet)





	1. Hate but like.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! :D
> 
> As some of y'all may know from "Friends?", I said I would write a new fic and here it is!!! Yes, I borrowed the title from the boys hahaha.  
> This fic has an unexpected story line so I hope you will stick around till the end. Enjoy!
> 
> /Whispers/ pardon my grammar and mistakes, i'm not good at those D:

One. Two. Three.

He felt that. Droplets of water from the sky dripped onto Changkyun's skin. He glanced up to the sky, ready to curse.

"Are you fucking serious?"

Of all days, it had to rain on the day he left his umbrella at home.  _Great, Im Changkyun, you're gonna get wet._ He quickened his steps, swiftly avoiding people on the busy street.

He hates work. A lot.

It has only been a month since he started interning at this godforsaken relatively small design firm and he already hates it. Stuck working under an overbearing creative director. Stranded in amidst obnoxious colleagues. He loathes every minute he spent in that cramped office. But what can be done? He has to suck it up in order to earn credits just so he could graduate from university. The only thing he "likes" about this company is the fact it's only a 15-minute walking distance from his rented apartment. But the rain had fucked it up for him so bad.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck._

His white, crisp shirt turned soggy by the minute. He stood by the lights waiting for it to turn green. _Fucking great. Not my day._ His cold finger prodded the button profusely knowing the lights would not turn green any second. Changkyun hanged his head low, clutching his bag close to his chest. His macbook was at risk. Water seeped in his shoes, making his frozen toes curl. He could feel his boxers slowly getting soaked.

_Oh my god, help._

Heavy globules of rainwater abruptly stopped crashing onto the back of his head. He glanced up, black umbrella sheltered him from angry heaven's tears.  _God answered my prayers._

Changkyun turned to his guardian angel in a thick black knitted sweater, skin-tight denim hugging his slender long legs. 

"You're wet," he whispered. 

His meek voice was overshadowed by the boisterous rain but Changkyun heard him loud and clear. Changkyun looked closely. He knows that guy. Silver thin round frame glasses, sits nicely on the bridge of his tall nose. His luscious thick lips pressed into a small smile. It's the user experience designer from his company who he never talked to before. 

"Hello, thank you sunbae-nim," he nodded politely.

"Hi, you're welcome, Changkyun." 

_He knows my name._ Not a surprise. Changkyun's the only intern there. Everyone knows him. 

* * *

 

A mess. Wet mess. Pieces of wet hair plastered all over his forehead. Soaked white shirt clung on his torso, exhibiting erected nips. He clutched his bag closer, protecting his 'pure' body from the evil eyes of his colleagues.

"I'll get you a towel and fresh clothes."

"I-it's okay, I troubled you enough, sunbae."

"I have a set of clothes stored somewhere for busy nights. You can have it. You'll get a cold in that," he muttered as he turned on his heels.

_Weird._

* * *

Acid-washed jeans topped off with a jet black pullover. It fits him better than he thought.  _Not my style though._ A quick run of fingers through his chestnut locks, ruffling his hair, splattering water on the mirror. He's all set to go back to his desk. 

"Changkyunnie, why are you late? Hoseok-hyung was looking for you."

His eyes widened at his desk buddy, "Sorry Kihyunnie Hyung!"

"I was caught in the rain and one of the senior lent me his clothes," he whispered softly.

"Who? I thought you hated everyone but me."

It's true. His buddy, Yoo Kihyun, was the only person who kept him sane while onboard this hellish of a company. 

"Some UX senior. He never told me his name but he's nice apparently."

"Wow. You made a new friend."

Changkyun rolled his eyes. He frantically looked all around this cramped and found a familiar tired-looking face seated opposite, focusing on the screen before him. That same individual looked up, eyes gleaming. He waved.

He looked away immediately. Changkyun felt his cheeks burned crimson.  _Wow, he's good looking._

"... And you're gonna get into trouble, young man."

_Fuck, I said that out loud._ Changkyun recognised that irritated voice. He looked up. Yep, his creative director, his "boss". The man crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"I-I'm sorry, I'm late, sir," he gulped.

"My room. Now."

He nodded, trailing the angry man to his office. He turned back to Kihyun, holding two thumbs up with a worried smile. He's dead.

* * *

 

"Close the door. Sit."

Changkyun obediently shut the glass door behind him, taking the seat opposite of the fuming Shin Hoseok.

"Ya intern. Why're you late?" The man sat across him questioned with a stern voice. 

"I got caught in the rain and got wet too... I-I'm sorry."

 He gave a slight nod, sliding a stack of paper across the table. 

"Go through this brief. Ask Kihyunnie if you don't understand. You may go."

_Wait, what? That's it?_ Changkyun was expecting to get ticked off. He even prepared his ass to get mauled.  

"Thank you, sir." 

Getting up from the seat, he pattered out of the door.  _That was scary,_ he sighed.

* * *

 

Shin Hoseok's an aggressive, ill-tempered superior. Nitpicked at every mistakes Changkyun made. He also chids him for being slow. These are some major reasons why Changkyun fervidly abhorred this place. The best part is, Mr Shin fucking Hoseok treats other subordinates unreasonably better than Changkyun. Changkyun despised this irrationality part of his superior. But ironically, Changkyun likes him. A lot. 

Yes. Changkyun's seems pretty fond of him.

Shin Hoseok has that kind of face that stopped everyone in their tracks. With eyes deep and catastrophic, it drew Changkyun in. And that irresistible, killer smiles that Shin Hoseok shoots to only his female subordinates. It made every chick in this office go crazy. Including Changkyun. In addition, Hoseok has a body like a Greek god. Sometimes, Changkyun would imagine running his fingers on those muscles underneath that clad body all day. What a fine, charming man. 

But how despairing. No one in the office knows he swings that way. Not even his beloved Kihyun-hyung. He couldn't tell anyone how much he likes his boss. Hence why, he planned to keep his dirty little secret and his sexuality under the wraps for the whole 6 months and admire his uptight superior from afar. 

 

 


	2. Cling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New character introduction!!! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this! Though it's a little confusing at the end D:

7 hours. 7 fucking hours.

Changkyun's mind began to rebel, refusing to digest another chunk of paragraph. He had read that brief given by Mr Shin for the 17th time today, memorising word for word by heart. He sighed inwardly, turning to his only hope. With pouty lips, he looked fixedly at Kihyun. 

"What? Don't look at me. I don't have a work for you to support currently," the older uttered under his breath without taking his eyes off the screen. He seems busy.

Changkyun's eyes fell on Kihyun's hand gliding across the Wacom with a flick of wrist. He wants to do a real design work too and not idle the whole day. Looking back at the brief in his hands, he heaved a louder sigh this time, almost crushing it. 

And there he goes, the man who triggered Changkyun's boredom. Walking out of the meeting room with people he never met before.  _Hmm, probably new clients._ Changkyun eyed that sexy beast in his tight button up white shirt, sleeves folded up to his beefy forearms. Hands shoved in pockets of his dark pants that are tight around his firm bum. 

 

"Are you drooling?"

 _What?_ Changkyun snapped out of his thoughts, wiping the dribble escaping from the corner of his mouth. 

"No, Hyung. I'm not." 

Kihyun looked unconvinced. He eyed the younger with intense scepticism. Changkyun swore he could see the inquisitive questions hovering over Kihyun's head. He averted his gaze from the nosy Kihyun. 

"Did I pay you to talk, my dear intern?" 

The sweet but unnerving voice sent chills down to his spine. Poor Changkyun glanced up to his annoyed superior, leaning against the edge of his desk. 

"N-no? But I wasn't talking... much... Sir."

"Oh, really? What a smart mouth." With teeth clenched, Mr Shin grumbled. 

_Oh fuck._

Changkyun gulped, looking away. He shouldn't have talked back. His gaze fell upon on his hyung, asking for help with his puppy eyes. The other gave a worried look but did nothing to pull the poor boy out from the beautiful demon's wrath. 

"Go home. It's 6 pm."

"Huh?"

Mr Shin rolled his eyes at the confused intern, walking away. 

_What?_

"Changkyun! He just asked you to go home. It's 6 pm!"

"Sorry, I was spacing out."

"You should leave now! They don't pay interns for overtime." 

"Alright see you on Monday, hyunggie!" Changkyun playfully blew a kiss at his buddy with devilish wink.

"Gross. Get your ass out of here!"

* * *

 

The boy sauntered off to the lift lobby. His little feet taking small steps as possible, dreading. 

_That must be Jooheon hyung._

He fumbled for his phone, vibrating strongly in his hand. 

**_Jooheony Hyung <3_ **

"Ya kid, watch where you going."

Changkyun whipped his head to the familiar voice behind him. Too late, he walked straight into the lift doors. The pain shot up through his head.  _That fucking hurt._

"Silly."

Yes, it is Mr Shin, the sexy beast.

As the lift doors opened, Changkyun stood awkwardly close to his boss. He was greeted by a pleasant aroma. Stealthily took a tiny whiff, enjoying the spicy cologne. Hoseok remained unbothered throughout their journey down from the 24th floor.

"See you next week, sir."

"Mm," was all he said.

But that slight grunt left Changkyun weak in his knees. The tiny crush on his boss becoming serious each day. 

* * *

 

"I thought you wouldn't come by."

"You're paying for the food, right? So why wouldn't I, hyung?"

"Haha, you never changed."

"Exactly. I never did."

They sat in silence, watching their last batch of meat sizzle on the grill. The sweet aroma had Changkyun salivating but he lost his appetite in seconds. Mood ruined. Funny how every "date" they had tragically turned out that way. Changkyun sighed.

"Changkyunnie-ah... Do you remember the first time I confessed to you?"

Changkyun eyed the tipsy man chugging on his 3rd draft of beer. He nodded. 

"Y-you were so cute. Saying things like  _god is watching._ But then you whispered in my ear that you like me too."

Of course. They were young and madly in love. 

"Yeah, I remembered that."

"It was the... best part of my life until everything f-fucked up. I wish I could rewind time," he slurred, obviously intoxicated.

"Hyung, you're drunk."

"I... really miss you so much. So fucking much, baby." 

_I miss you too, Hyung but..._

Changkyun asked for the bill and supported the drunk man out of the grill place. He hailed down a cab and decided to drop Jooheon at his apartment and then head back to his own rented apartment. They have broken up a while back. There's no reason for Changkyun to stay over and take care of him. 

* * *

_I said that but how did I even ended up here again? What the fuck._

Naked in bed. Not his bed but Jooheon's. 

Changkyun carefully rolled onto his side and looked at the 25 year old beside him. Softly snoring, deep in slumber. His fluffy platinum blonde hair sticking out everywhere.

 _I really miss him. I really do._ He really missed those days.

They were only pubescent teens yet they fell in love. Exchanged only small glances or few words yet they still fell in love. In a holy place. 

Mere church friends until shit called love happened. Young and ignorant, Changkyun gave his every firsts to Jooheon. His first kiss, his first time. Changkyun gave his all.

Their relationship kicked off with the random lightest touches during sermons. Over time, it escalated into something more significant. Changkyun and Jooheon would play hooky from Sunday services, making lots of love in their secret hideout unbeknownst to others. 

How tragic, their fun only lasted a while.

Jooheon's parents caught them in the act on a beautiful Sunday. Coming from devout families, both sides were awfully disappointed in both Jooheon and Changkyun for committing such a sinful deed. For a long time, they were the talk of the town. Neighbours looked at them in disdain, warning their own children about them. Treated them like they were sick, depraved offsprings of satan. They were forced to avoid one another like they never had anything between them. Changkyun became depressed.

Changkyun was 18. Jooheon was 21. He took up various part time jobs but then left the town without a word, only leaving Changkyun a piece of paper with a string of numbers. 

Changkyun followed suit. He enrolled in a uni in Seoul, reuniting with his secret lover who became a song producer in the entertainment industry. 

But then shit happens. Jooheon began accusing Changkyun of cheating. Problems after problems came up, leaving them with no choice but to cool it off. 

And now, here, Changkyun watched Jooheon's chest rise and fall in accordance with slow, shallow breaths. Serenity was plastered across his face. Wanting nothing more than to curl up into the curve of his body, Changkyun snuggled against Jooheon. The sleeping boy stirred in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. His eyes widened almost immediately.

"Changkyunnie, why are you crying? D-did I hurt you? I shouldn't have... done it yesterday. I'm sorry."

Changkyun looked up into Jooheon's eyes. Tears brimming.  

"I just... kinda... M-miss you a lot."

"... Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> awww, jooheon and Changkyun's relationship is kinda sad D: 
> 
> thank you for reading! see you next chapter!


	3. Sorry I lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi :D
> 
> I'm so sorry for disappearing for quite a while. I hope there are still readers looking forward to this update! 
> 
> /whispers/ important! i have changed the title to 'Be Quiet' instead because it fits more to the storyline. You will know why soon ;-) 
> 
> Thank you for waiting, enjoy!

Changkyun's two little feet stepped into the shower, toes flinching as they came in contact with the freezing cold ceramic floor. His hands turned the water on high and it came crashing down on his skin. The bag of bones hissed and shuddered. It was too cold for his liking; too cold for the mid summer. 

His fingers carefully danced across his skin, avoiding the discernible bruises thoroughly scattered on his pale skin.  

He sighed. It's always like this. Jooheon has an odd tendency to hurt him during sex. Not that Changkyun ever minded, but that man always ended up leaving a notably huge amount of gruesome bruises on his body. Changkyun is exhausted; having to constantly hide in oversized clothing. What's worse? The wrongdoer thinks it's alright to repeatedly mess him up. 

Changkyun hates this part of him the most.  

* * *

 "I like seeing you in my clothes, babe."

Changkyun took a huge whiff of the aroma as he stepped into the kitchen, triggering his empty stomach. Soft lips stretched into a smile but it didn't quite reach his wistful eyes. His heart felt heavy. He really missed this—a lot. 

"I figured you would be hungry so I whipped up something for you." 

Eggs, crispy bacon and savoury pancakes. Changkyun's mouth watered at the pleasant sight. He carefully slid onto one of the barstools; being conscientious of the bruises scattered on his bum and thighs. 

"Korean breakfast takes too much effort so... English breakfast for my monsieur," Jooheon winked devilishly, setting fire to Changkyun's cheeks. He's fairly weak to Jooheon's playful banter.

"I miss your food."

"Really? I miss cooking for you too."

"Let's eat."

"Yeah, let's eat."

And they ate in silence—a depressing one. Refusing to say a word, averting gazes when eyes awkwardly met. Because both of them already knew. Knew that they would have to go back to their own lives later on and pretend the night before didn't happen.  

"Are you doing anything today, Hyung?"

"No?"

"Good."

* * *

 The two nestled on the black leather couch for hours. Eyes glued to the box; bodies barely moving. Changkyun's mushy cheek squashed against the the other's lap. Jooheon playfully ran his fingers through Changkyun's soft hair; his head lolled and his face muscles relaxed. Even if the television's lights blared, his eyes were on the brink of closing. Yet the occasional mischievous tummy rubs kept him wide awake. 

"How's internship, babe?"

Changkyun flinched at the low rumble of Jooheon's voice, turning to look up at the culprit. The corner of his lips lifted upward.

"It's fine, hyung. There's a senior who likes to order me around but he's fun to annoy."

"Really? Anything else?"

Jooheon's fingers roamed further down south. Fingertips lightly grazed past his abdomen to the innermost of his thighs. Shorts rid up, revealing his tempting skin blotched with violaceous bruises. Changkyun's pretty aroused by then.

"Ah... mm, hyung."

The restless puppy reached out for the older's hand, tugging it closer to his growing bulge. Arching his back, rubbed his raging hard on against the other's hand. Series of lewd sounds slipped past his wet lips, begging the older for more. 

"Hyung... I w-want more."

"No," Jooheon flat out denied. "Tell me, babe. What else?" 

Changkyun pouted, conceded. Jooheon's words are law.

"I... have a mean supervisor. He hates me," he whispered with half-lidded eyes. 

"Oh, he hates my baby? What is he like?"

Jooheon started kneading, giving extra attention to his stiff erection—exactly what Changkyun needed.

"A-A very mean person. Many... Ah- female seniors like h-him. He's really good looking mmm..." 

"Oh? And?" Jooheon hummed. 

"He's really mean to me. I h-hate it." 

The perpetrator quickened his pace, asserting more force than before, causing the smaller frame to tremble. Jooheon's hand drifted underneath the shorts, barely teasing every nerve of Changkyun's pulsating manhood.

Changkyun rejoiced inwardly for making a brave decision of going commando that morning. Giggling subtly, he made the older pause his actions. Jooheon cocked an eyebrow, smirking in response. He definitely knows what's on the sly fox's mind. Picking up where he left off, Jooheon teased the boy endlessly. 

"Hyung, t-touch me more," Changkyun mewled.

Every fibre of his body began to quiver with heat as Jooheon grasped his member, massaging it as slowly as possible in an extremely painful deliberate manner. Ropes of pre cum seeped out, dampening the fabric. Moving his hips erratically, Changkyun was getting closer and closer. 

"You like him, baby?"

"Mm, Hyung, I-I am com-" 

"No. I won't allow you. Answer me first, Im Changkyun," he commanded, tortuously squeezing it, halting the poor boy's near-orgasm.

Changkyun squirmed underneath him. His nails dug deep into Jooheon's forearm— a really weak attempt to make the older withdraw his hand from his throbbing cock. 

"N-no, I don't. H-hyung, I still love you."

It was a lie. Changkyun loves Jooheon but he also likes Shin Hoseok. It was clearly a bad lie.

"Really, baby?"

"Yes, Hyung. Let me come, hyung please."

"I would fucking beat you up if you're lying, baby," Jooheon warned.

"I-I'm not lying, Hyung. Please," he begged. His member was starting to ache, threatening tears to fall. 

"What a needy 'lil bitch," Jooheon growled.

Jooheon released the tight grip on Changkyun's dick. Came all over on Jooheon's hand in an instant. His little body quivered in pleasure as the hot liquid pooled on his soft pudgy tummy. Changkyun curled up against the other who promptly shoved his fingers into the his pretty mouth.

"You like this?" 

Changkyun nodded profusely as he sucked on the older's fingers, tasting himself—his own fluid fresh out from the prick. 

"I love you, hyung," he whispered.

_I'm sorry, I lied._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that! I am still learning how to write a good smutty scene so sorry if it was bad D: 
> 
> Btw, yes Jooheon is an abusive partner but Changkyun didn't mind(which is bad). Bad jooheon!!!!!!!!! 
> 
> See you in the next chapter! ;;


	4. One step closer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you up for it?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HELLO, if there's anybody still waiting for this update :_;
> 
> I am sorry for disappearing for months!  
> Apparently, there's something called school that kept me busy for months :'-) Now that i have a free day, I decided to update my fic in hopes there are still people who are waiting for this update. 
> 
> I would like to thank those who waited patiently for this update(if there's any.) you are the real mvp.
> 
>  
> 
> And sorry for the loads of grammar mistakes. I wrote this in a rush!  
> Also, 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this short(not really) update.
> 
> /little mentions of abuse ahead. read it if only you can handle it!/

He let out a shaky breath. 

Changkyun anxiously clutched the brown paper bag closer to his chest as his eyes roam around the office. The bag crinkled under his strong grip. On his tippy toes, he quietly scurried to the desk on the other end—directly opposite of his. He couldn't help but look around. His action screams suspicious. Even if there's no one around, to be caught lurking around someone else's desk would be troublesome for Changkyun.

Changkyun anxiously bit his lower lip as he cautiously placed the brown paper bag on the desk and turned on his heel to leave. But he stopped. He rolled his eyes—he had forgotten something important. Upon turning around, Changkyun stared at the bag for what it seemed ages. Nifty fingers grabbed a black ballpoint pen from the bunch of stationeries in the holder. Peeled off a piece of neon pink post it from the dashboard, pasting it on the bag. 

"Hmm." Changkyun chewed on the end of the pen as he thought of words to thank the UX senior for lending him a set of clothing. Changkyun swore he would've caught a cold last Friday if it weren't for this person.  _This person..._ He never knew his name. 

"Oh fuck, I don't know his name."

"Hyungwon. Chae Hyungwon."

Changkyun shrieked, jumping out of his skin. He took a sharp 360 turn, his eyes meeting the owner. Pale as a chalk, he managed to blab a nervous greeting. The other person only grinned from ear to ear. 

"My name is Chae Hyungwon. You can call me Hyungwon." 

"Hy-hyungwon-ssi." 

The said person chuckled, delicate fingers covering his mouth. Changkyun blinked, astounded by the beautiful sound of that laughter. For some reason, he found it endearing. 

"You can be casual with me."

"Hyungwon-hyung?"

He smiled in approval. That smile was infectious. Changkyun returned the smile before bending down to pick up the pen. A sudden realisation smacked him right in the face. He had chewed on the pen. The same pen that belonged to the person towering over him. Changkyun scrunched his nose.  _Dammit, Changkyun, why can't you ever do things properly?  
_

"I-I am sorry for chewing on your p-pen. A bad habit. Sorry."

Again, that laughter. _It's beautiful_ _._ Changkyun sighed inwardly, thanking the heavens for a kind person like Hyungwon. 

"It's alright. I really don't mind..." Words fade into a soft whisper, taking the pen from Changkyun smaller fingers, Hyungwon put the pen in his breast pocket. 

That weirded Changkyun out but he didn't really pay much attention to it.

"Oh!" snatching the brown bag from the table, Changkyun gently thrust the bag towards Hyungwon.

"I-I wanted to return this to you. T-thank you so much for these. I would've gotten a bad cold if it weren't for you! And don't worry, I've washed it thoroughly." 

"You're welcome," the other guy smiled as he dipped his hand into the bag, rummaging through it before taking out a piece of clothing, bringing it closer to his face. 

He sniffed it. Hyungwon sniffed it. That bothered Changkyun a lot. 

"It smells just like you..." he whispered.

Stunned, Changkyun asked, "pardon me?" 

He definitely heard it loud and clear. There's no way his ears were playing tricks on him. He heard it. 

"It smells good." Hyungwon grinned again as if he never said anything wrong. He pulled out his swivel chair from underneath and sat on it. 

Changkyun was left dumbfounded.  _The fuck? Did I hear wrongly?_ He shook his head and said his words of thanks again before fleeing. He felt uncomfortable sticking around. Sure, Hyungwon is a kind soul but what he said was definitely weird. Too weird for Changkyun's taste.

* * *

 

"Morning, child."

"Morning, kihyun hyunggie," Changkyun greeted without his eyes leaving the screen. His chin rested on one of his palm while the other busied itself on the trackpad. He wasn't doing anything, just surfing and lurking around on evert social media platform he uses. 

 ** _THUNK!_** The sound made Changkyun jump, turning his head to Kihyun who had his mouth left agape. His bag fell at his feet. 

"What's wrong, hyung?"

"What the fuck is that on your shoulder?" He pointed out. 

"What?" Changkyun stood up from his seat in panic, swatting his shoulder vigorously, creating a huge ruckus.

 _Ouch!_ The dull ache from the weekends came back.  _Oh,_ he thought. Changkyun remembered.

There weren't any bugs. 

Kihyun was referring to the colossal black and blue print on his shoulder. Definitely.

"Holy hell, it looks like a huge bruise on your neck down to your shoulder... Are you okay? What happened to you?"

As much as Changkyun would like to tell Kihyun, there's no way he could talk about his private life and his disgusting little secret that includes him being gay. There's no way. 

Kihyun reached out for Changkyun's shoulder and the slightest touch sent Changkyun squirming in pain. It stung. Changkyun hissed, backing away from the perpetrator. The other whispered a soft apology. 

_Fuck Jooheon-hyung. Fuck him, really._

Of course, again, Jooheon had hurt him during the weekends over the slightest things that shouldn't even be a problem. It was, undoubtedly, a problem in Jooheon's eyes.

Jooheon had sent the boy flying, thinking that the person that Changkyun was talking to on the phone was a guy but it had turned out to be Changkyun's mother. Despite knowing that, Jooheon's violent hands never left Changkyun's body. Bruising, torturing the feeble boy. It took hours for Changkyun to recover and pull himself up from the floor. 

But of course, Changkyun forgave him, again. Changkyun cannot resist the sad, apologetic look on Jooheon. He had to forgive him. Even though they are not in a relationship anymore, he could never leave Jooheon. Not under any circumstances, he couldn't leave—Jooheon would kill him. Literally. 

"Hey, you okay, buddy?" Kihyun shook Changkyun out of his deep thoughts. He groaned. Kihyun's thumb pressing on one of his many bruises. Changkyun nodded. 

"It's nothing and I am fine! I fell on my coffee table last night." Changkyun burst out in fake laughter to mask out his pain and sorrow.  _Too fake, Changkyun._

Kihyun squinted his eyes making the guilty one avert his gaze.  _He knows that I am lying._

"That must've hurt. Please take care of yourself, Changkyunnie.... A-and if there are any problems, tell me okay? I am your hyung. I am here for you." 

That genuinely worried look on Kihyun was making Changkyun contemplate on spilling his sob story to his hyung. _Not now, Changkyun._

He nodded and smiled but it didn't quite reach his eyes. Changkyun sat back down and he went back to what he was doing—which is nothing.

* * *

 

 **11:27 AM.**   _Oh yes, Changkyun, you can do this._ 33 more minutes to lunch. He looked at the digital numbers at the corner of his laptop screen. He sighed.  

 **11:29 AM.** Mr Shin Hoseok walked in fashionably late with a cup of Starbucks coffee in hand and headphones on. Mr Shin looked like he just came out of the shower with wet bangs falling nicely above his deep-set eyes. And that distracting navy blue button up shirt hugging tightly around his sturdy torso. It's neatly tucked into his pair of black jeans that accentuates his thunder thighs and perfectly-shaped bum. 

 _So fucking handsome._ Changkyun sighed inwardly as he watched his superior walking into his own private office as he sipped on his coffee. Changkyun chewed on his lips desperately.  _I want to kiss him so bad._ Changkyun slouched deeper into his seat, pouting. Impossible. Mr Hoseok's someone that Changkyun could never get. He's too high up for someone like Changkyun to reach out for. 

A head poked out from the small room, eyes peered directly at Changkyun. His eyes awkwardly met them, making him sit up straight in his seat and busied himself with nothing. He was looking at anywhere else but not at those inspecting eyes.

"Intern boy. Come into my office, now."

That startled Changkyun out of his wits, looking up immediately, nodded.  _What did I do now?_  Looked up at the ceiling as if the heavens were responsible for it this time. 

_Fuck my life, really._

Changkyun darted across the hallway, into his office for god knows what. The intense air around the room whispered to him, telling him that he's dead for sure. Carefully, he closed the tinted glass door, preparing his ass to get mauled. Not in that way. Though, he wished it was that way instead. 

"Sit."

Changkyun obediently adhered to his bidding. He gently sat on one of the leather chairs.

"Listen. I am going to..."

Changkyun gulped. Too fucking intense. 

"I am going to give you something to do. Something simple but you have to work faster. Are you up for it?"

 _Wait. What?!_ This turned out to be something that Changkyun wasn't expecting. He nodded profusely without hesitation. 

Hoseok snorted, "what are you? A puppy? Anyway..."

 _A p-puppy?_ Changkyun's hoping his ears weren't playing tricks on him this time. Naturally, face turned beet red. Heart beating so fast against his chest. 

"... Ya! Im Changkyun! Are you listening?"

"Sorry, I-I am... not listening," Changkyun admitted. He couldn't lie to the scary beast. He mumbled a soft apology seeing Hoseok rolled his eyes.

"Anyway, as I was saying. You will be working with me on a new client project. Usually I would give important jobs like these to Kihyun but currently, he has too much on his plate. So I'd have to use you instead."

The ends of Changkyun's lips curled upwards upon hearing those words coming out from his superior's mouth.  _Working. Close. With. Him? Fuck yes._

"But... I don't trust interns so you mustn't give me any more reasons to not trust you, understand?"

Changkyun acknowledged that with never-ending nods. Changkyun's excited. Finally, he has something to do instead of moping around in the office all day and the best part is, he got to work CLOSELY with Mr Shin Fucking Hoseok. 

Hoseok scrunched his nose and said, "you may leave now. I'll tell you more details later on."

Changkyun flashed a shy dimpled smile as he got up to leave, bowing before he turned to leave. 

 _Today's going to be a good day._  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOOO hyungwon is creepy as hell. I wonder what's the deal with him. 
> 
> HOLLER AT WONKYUN STANS, this is your time to shine because Changkyun and Wonho is going to get closer than ever. 
> 
> I am not sure when's the next update but i hope you can wait for it! once i am done with school, i am able to update it regularly! :-) Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> /Whispers/what do you think of this? I am not sure if it's interesting enough to continue tbh. if you have any comments, tell me down below!


End file.
